Bone plates known in the art are typically provided with self-tapping bone plate screws that allow the bone plate to be secured to a surface of the bone. The screws are inserted through holes, which are formed into the bone plate and which contain washers or bushings that are rotatable in the holes. When the screw is inserted, the head of the screw typically spreads the bushing (for example, a split-sleeve bushing) as the screw advances and ultimately locks the bushing to the bone plate. The bushings may provide for variable angles of insertion for the screws. During insertion of the screws into the bone plate, the bushings may inadvertently rotate within the screw hole or even dislodge from the through-hole of the bone plate, causing a delay in the surgical procedure.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bone plate provided with a new design that prevents the bushing from rotating and/or dislodging from the screw hole during screw insertion. Also needed is a bushing design that allows the screw to be locked at variable angles.